Two Years
by Druzilla
Summary: Sequel to Are You Insane? begins when their daughter, Lindsey, is 20. You have to read Are You Insane? to understand this fic. FINISHED
1. What the hell are my parents doing here?

Title: Two Years  
  
by: dru (Crimson Snow, kasha1)  
  
disclaimer: all owned by J.J. abc, bad robot and etc. I own nothing.  
  
summary: sequel to Are You Insane? begins when their daughter, Lindsey, is 20.  
  
rating: pg-13, just to be sure.  
  
'ships: S/Sa and maybe some others later.  
  
A/N: this a WIP. and this might take a while to finish. A BIG THANKS TO LightTraveller for checking my fic over for grammar and spelling errors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*What the hell are my parents doing here?* Lindsey thought, as she was walking against the crowd that was gathering around the bottom of the stairs, as they heard a woman scream from the second floor.  
  
Lindsey Holt was wearing a dark-purple corset, a satin-skirt of the same color, dark-purple gloves, tight, black, leather pants under her skirt and a short, black wig.  
  
As she was almost to the door, the woman that had been screaming came downstairs in a white, bloodied, dress. The dress had been beautiful when Lindsey talked to her and her husband earlier that night. Actually, that had been just 10 minutes before she killed her husband by using the knife that had been strapped on her left foot under her skirt. She didn't like to use guns, she was more of a hands on kinda woman, but if she really had to she'd use a gun.  
  
She was weaving her way through the crowd, trying to avoid her parents and get to the front door when she bumps into someone.  
  
"Excuse me." She told the person, with an thick French accent but when she looked up she saw...her father.   
  
He looks at her curiously. Lindsey notices her mother in front of him.  
  
*s***!!!! I haven't seen them since I started school. Like two years ago. Gotta get away.* She thinks, as she hurries away from them and finally gets to the front door.  
  
It's not until she's out the front door that she discovers that there was blood in the palm of her glove.   
  
Probably after the knife, that she left behind for some reason. Well, she couldn't go back and get it now.   
  
Thank god for the gloves.  
  
She takes off her gloves and skirt when she feels someone come up behind her. She stops but doesn't turn around.  
  
"Lindsey? Is that you?" Her mother's voice rang out into the night, towards her.  
  
Lindsey knew it was a stupid move but she turned around, there they were; her parents. Audrey and Simon.   
  
Dullest people you'd ever meet. Her mother had a worried look on her face and well, her father was a little harder to read. Always had been.  
  
"What?" She asks, trying to be as casual as ever. Like she was supposed to be here, in Milan, and not in Boston. Studying for exams and classes. But as soon as Mikhail had recruited her, she quit school. She never really felt like she fitted in there, she felt like something was missing and this was it.   
  
She loved the whole thing; the danger, the kill, the escape. She was born for this, she knew it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC....  
  
*So, what do ya think? click that purple button and tell me. And please, don't be mean or flame. ~ C* 


	2. what's with the french accent?

Two Years  
  
by: Crimson Snow (Dru)  
  
Disclaimer in ch.1  
  
A/N: THANKS again to LightTraveller for checking my fic over. And THANKS for the reviews.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last time:  
  
She loved the whole thing; the danger, the kill, the escape. She was born for this, she knew it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing here? And what's with the french accent?" Her father asked her, as she stood still and tried to think of a way to get away from them.  
  
"And why are you wearing a wig?" Her mother asked her.  
  
*Wait. How does my mother know this is a wig?* Lindsey thought to herself. "How do you know I didn't just cut and dye my hair? It's possible. I haven't seen you in two years and the reason I'm here is because I wanna be an actress. I was here with a friend of my but something upset her and she stormed out. The people in there think I'm French and well, I wanted to see how long they lasted without me giving them any hints. I'm   
  
really sorry, I'll talk to you later. I have to go now." She tells them, but as she turns her back in them and starts to walk away when she remembered the holder that she had kept the knife in. *They probably didn't notice it. It's black, against my black leather pants and the sun's been down for a few hours.* Lindsey was thinking and didn't seem to notice when one of her gloves fell to the ground as she stuffed the skirt and gloves into a bag that she had left outside, on her motorcycle.  
  
The wind blows it towards her parents who are walking in her direction, her mother picks it up and is about to tell her daughter she missed one of her gloves but they only see Lindsey drive off on her motorcycle.  
  
Then Syd notices something, in the palm of the glove, it was a little darker and harder than the rest of the fabric. And if there was one thing Syd could recognize anywhere, that would be blood.   
  
She hands Sark the glove.  
  
"There could be a reasonable explanation for the blood in her glove, right?" Syd asked her husband, who was examining the glove. He puts it in the pocket of his suit, and takes his wife hand.  
  
"We really should be getting back in there, and see what all the fuss is about." He tells her, as they walk towards the front door again.  
  
When inside, they see the host's wife in a ruined dress.  
  
"What happened?" Sydney asked, a old woman in an emerald green dress. The woman looks at her strangely but tells her that the host had been killed. That his wife had found him on the second floor, where no one was supposed to go. That people had seen him go upstairs with a dark-haired young thing in a purple dress.Then she said she didn't know exactly how but he had been murdered with a knife that had been left behind.  
  
"Apparently his throat might have been slashed." The old woman ended, as she walked away to join the grieving wife that sat on the stairs.  
  
Syd looks at Sark, he had also heard the whole thing.  
  
"What has she gotten herself into this time?" When Lindsey was younger she was always getting into trouble.  
  
The next day, they found out that the man that had been murdered yesterday, that might have been killed by their daughter, had been helping some government catch some new bad guy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Irina walked into the living room of the house that Khasinau had left his son, Mikhail, she saw a blonde girl lying on a sofa watching TV and chewing on one of the blonde tendrils of her long, slightly curly, blonde hair.  
  
Irina watches the young girl, and thinks that the grand-daughter Sark told her about 20 years ago could maybe look like that now. But that couldn't be her, could it? What would she be doing here?  
  
The girl looks up and sees Irina, who was of course much older now but still in pretty good health. The girl has hazel brown eyes but those could be fake color.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Irina, but before the girl responded a door was open and in walked a black haired young man.  
  
The blonde smiled and got up from the sofa and went to the young man. She whispered something in his ear, he smiled and put a hand on her waist.  
  
"Irina Derevko, this is Lindsey Holt. Lindsey, this is Irina Derevko. My father worked for her before he died."   
  
Mikhail said, he didn't know that it was Irina that killed his father.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lindsey. What are you're parents names?" She asked the blonde, that was still beside Mikhail, this could be a coincidence or maybe this really was her daughter's daughter.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you, Irina Derevko, anything about my family." When Lindsey said that Irina only smiled.  
  
"Mikhail, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" She asked him. Lindsey looks at Mikhail, then steps away from him and goes back to the TV.  
  
Irina and him walk out of the living room, into the hall.  
  
"What do you know about this young woman?" Irina asked him.  
  
"Well, she's 20. She says she's a mix of russian/british/irish. Something to do with her parents. She was on her second year in Harvard when I met her. She quit and came to work for me." He tells her, she was also his girlfriend but he was kinda scared of her sometimes but he was not gonna admit that to his father's former employer.  
  
"What does she do here?" Irina asked him.  
  
"She's an assassin." He tells Irina, like there's nothing more normal in the world.  
  
"An assassin? That blonde girl that was watching TV and eating her own hair?" Irina asked, in an surprised tone.  
  
"Yeah. Doesn't like to use guns. She more for all kinds of knifes and such. You heard of the man killed in Milan, that one that was going to rat us out?" Mikhail asked her.  
  
"Yes. what about that?" She asked him, suspecting that was something she had done.  
  
"She did that and I think she got away with it. There was too much panic to see her leave the party, she said."   
  
He tells her, beaming with pride.  
  
"Do you know anything about her parents or maybe her family?" She asked now.  
  
"Well, I only know her mother's name. It accidentally slipped one night, when were talking shortly after we first met." He says, to a suspicious Irina.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Irina asked again.  
  
"It's Audrey Holt. Why are you so interested in her parents?" Mikhail asked the, now, smiling Irina.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Is the only thing the, now ear to ear, smiling Irina told him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
*Please, tell me what ya think. ~ C* 


	3. her fathers door

Two Years  
  
by: Crimson Snow  
  
Disclaimer in ch.1  
  
Chapter. 3  
  
A/N: Thanks to lightTraveller for reading the fic over and check for errors. Thanks for all the reviews on ch.1 and 2. And this fic happens in 2023.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time:  
  
*"It's Audrey Holt. Why are you so intrested in her parents?" Mikhail asked the, now, smiling Irina.  
  
"This is gonna be fun." Is the only thing the, now ear to ear, smiling Irina told him.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney stood in front of her fathers door and she was about to knock when the door opens. There stands her aging father. She hadn't talked to him in 4 years and she hadn't seen him in 7 years.  
  
"Sydney? What brings you here?" He asked, the black haired syd.  
  
"Hi, Dad. And it's Audrey. Been her for twenty years." She tells him, as she smiles at him but Jack seems to be looking over her shoulder.   
  
Everyone she's known the last 20 years know her as Audrey, so she felt weird if her dad started to call her a diffrent name and besides they could never be too careful.  
  
"Who are you looking for, Dad? Are you looking for Simon? He's not here." She asked him, fully knowing who he was looking for.  
  
"Come on in, Audrey." Jack opened the door more, letting her in.  
  
"So, where is 'Simon' ?" Jack asked his daughter, as she stepped inside his house.  
  
"He's not here." She tells him, as she heads for a seat.  
  
"Where is he? Has something happend between you two? Because if he's done something to hurt you..." Jack was telling her when she says 'ssshhh!!' and stands up from the seat she had sat in a few seconds ago.  
  
"He went to look for mom. You see we were in this ball on Monday, in Milan, we ran into Lindsey there. French accent, black haired wig and leather pants under her skirt. She rode away on a motorcycle. I'm afraid she might be in some danger or something." Syd tells her dad, as they sit down on the sofa in his livingroom.  
  
Even though Syd was 49 years old, she snuggled up to her 73 year old father.  
  
"It'll be all right, Sydney. It'll be all right." He tells her, as his daughter almost falls asleep on the sofa. He nudges her and it's obvious she hasn't had much sleep lately.  
  
"Syd, why won't you go to sleep in the guestroom? Just for a while." Jack asks her, as she stood up and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, okay, dad. It's just I've been on the move so much these days more than I have for the last years and I was so tired suddenly when I sat down. Wake me up when you want to have dinner." She tells her dad, as she heads for the guestroom for some shut-eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sark didn't have many conntacts left after 20 years and kinda out of the spy-/assasin-buisness but he had been in conntact with a few, to check if someone was looking for them.  
  
Now he had to check if any of those few knew where his mother-in-law was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
L.A:  
  
Syd had woken up and decided to take a shower. She was so used to not locking the bathroom doors that she totally forgot now and besides her dad was the only other person in the house, and she didn't think he'd come crashing in or anything.  
  
She had just stepped into the shower, there fore not hearing when the doorbell rang and her Dad went to the door and found Vaughn at the door. He visited Jack at least twice a month and usually they were the only ones there.  
  
Jack thought that Syd was still asleep in the guest room, so when Vaughn went to use the bathroom, he said go ahead as he went to make some coffee.  
  
Vaughn wasn't really listening to any sounds that came from the bathroom ,he was thinking about his new wife, and when he finally registers the sounds it was too late. He had already opened the door.  
  
Sydney forgot where she was for a moment and pokes her head out of the shower, pushing the shower-curtain a little to the side.  
  
"Simon?" She asked, but instead of her husband she saw her former boyfriend slash CIA-handler.  
  
"Vaughn!!" She says, surprised. She hadn't talked to him in 8 years and hadn't seen him in 17 years.  
  
Vaughn was frozen on the spot. Only thing he could think was, *What is she doing here?*  
  
"Syd, what are you doing here? Are you alone here?" He asked, she wasn't sure if he meant that if she was with Sark here or her whole fam.(Irina, Lindsey and Sark.) She hadn't talked to Irina since she got 'rescued' from her mother's house in Russia.  
  
"Umh, hi, Vaughn. Could you do me a favor and step out of the bathroom while I finish my shower?" She asked, the blushing 55-year old.  
  
"Umh, sure. Sorry." He told her, as he closed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC....  
  
*Okay. it was supposed to be longer but I wanted this ch. over with and well, I'm not feeling so good. I don't know how much sarkney there actually will be because this is mainly about their daughter. ~ C* 


	4. Mikhail Khasinau's house

Two Years  
  
by: Crimson Snow  
  
Disclaimer in ch.1  
  
Chapter. 4  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. This fic happens in 2023. This is still un-beta-ed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sark knocked on Mikhail Khasinau's house. 4 out of his 5 conntacts said Irina was here.  
  
A young man answeard the door, black haired and green eyed.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" The young man asked.  
  
"Yes, I heard that Irina Derevko was staying here. May I speak to her?" Sark asked.  
  
"Who ever told you that must have been wrong or lying to you. Mrs. Derevko's not here. Who are yoou, by the way?" The young man, tells Sark, as he was going to close the door.  
  
"Tell her Mr. Sark's here to talk to her." He tells the young man, who let his guard down for a moment and Sark uses that moment to walk past him into the house.  
  
He was just finishing stepping inside, when he hears a voice from the stairs and looks up.  
  
"Mik, Who was at the door?" Linds asked Mik, but as soon as she saw who was standing in front of him, she froze.  
  
Her dad.  
  
She runs up the stairs, to her & Mik's room and locks the doors. Her father goes after her and picks the lock. When he enters the room, she has the TV on MTV and loud.  
  
She doesn't do anything but pretend to watch the TV and her dad just stands there by the bed's side. Finally, she presses the MUTE button on the remote and looks at her dad.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him, as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Me and your mother were concerned after that meeting in Milan. What have you gotten yourself into?" He asked, his daughter who was kinda looking at him with boredome and a little speck of anger in her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to be. I'm not in any trouble. By the way how did you find me?" She asked, as she stood up and turned of the TV.  
  
"Well, there's something me and your mother have kept from you. Before you were born and a little while after you were born, well, I worked for your grandmother..." He said, she had never even heard them talk about her grandma.  
  
"Wait, who's my grandma and what did ya do for her?" She asked, but she had this gut-feeling about what he was gonna say but couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
"Irina Derevko and well, I was her director of opperations." Sark tells his daughter, who's slowly getting the picture.  
  
"Dad, is you're real name Simon Holt?" She said, a little hesitant.  
  
"No, it's Adrian Sark. I'm sorry, Linds, but me and your mother were kinda known back then in the spy-world, and we had to change our names." He tells her, she has tears in her eyes but when she hears her dad's real last name she remebers something.  
  
"You're Mr. Sark?" She asked him.  
  
"Well, yeah, I was but I haven't been him for 20 years. I'm still your father." He tells her, she stands up again and starts pacing a little.  
  
"So I'd be Lindsey Sark? Wait, I'm guessing mom's name isn't really Audrey Holt, is it?" She asks him again, siting down again.  
  
"No, it's not. It was Sydney Bristow." He tells her, and she's about to say something when someone clears his throath in the doorway.  
  
They look up and see Mik in the doorway. Linds stands up and goes to him, hugging him and then looking at his face and grins.  
  
"My dad's Mr. Sark and my mom's Mrs. Derevko's daughter. My real last name would be Sark then, wouldn't it, dad? Now isn't that funny?" She asks, a stunned Mikhail who had no idea.  
  
"I guess so. But is Irina really here? I need to talk to her." He asked, a still stunned Mikhail.  
  
"She's downstairs, reading." Mik tells Sark.  
  
Sark leaves to find Irina, and leaves the couple behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
*Was gonna have it longer but am gonna be late for class. tell me what ya think and please, don't be mean. ~ C* 


	5. is Audrey there?

Two Years  
  
by: Crimson Snow  
  
Disclaimer in ch.1  
  
Chapter. 5  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. This fic happens in 2023. This is still un-beta-ed. Sorry if this chapter becomes a little weird and stuff, listening to this CD with romantic songs or something , this could get weird because I'm not good at writing romance. People want Sarkney, I try to give them Sarkney ~ C   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time;  
  
*"My dad's Mr. Sark and my mom's Mrs. Derevko's daughter. My real last name would be Sark then, wouldn't it, dad? Now isn't that funny?" She asks, a stunned Mikhail who had no idea.  
  
"I guess so. But is Irina really here? I need to talk to her." He asked, a still stunned Mikhail.  
  
"She's downstairs, reading." Mik tells Sark.  
  
Sark leaves to find Irina, and leaves the couple behind.*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When the phone rang at Jack's place, Vaughn picked up the phone because Jack and Syd went to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
"Hello?" He asked, just as Syd and Jack came in.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn? What are you doing in Mr. Bristow's House?" Sark asked, the former handler and ex-boyfriend of his wife.  
  
"I sometimes visit Jack. Not that often, He helps me with cases." He tells Syd's husband, like he needed to justify to him why he visited his ex-girlfriends dad.  
  
"Umh, right, well, is Audrey there?" Sark asked, after his wife who was watching Vaughn with intrest in her eyes.  
  
"Audrey?" Vaughn didn't quite get what he meant when he said the name, but Syd stood up and motioned for Vaughn to hand her the phone.  
  
"Hi, Honey. You found Mom?" She asked her husband for 20 years.  
  
While she was talking on the phone, Vaughn mouths 'Honey?' to Jack who just shruggs.  
  
"Yeah. I found her and our daughter. You won't let him steal you back, from me, will you?" He asked his wife, his voice insecure and vunerable. Lindsey, who was next to him, had never seen her dad so insecure.  
  
"I promise you there will be no wife stealing." She said, in this low, almost whispery voice,"Let me talk to Linds, please." Syd said then, in her normal voice.  
  
"Sure. Lindsey, your mother would like to talk to you." Is heard from Sark's end of the phone. (Okay? ~ C)  
  
"Hi, Mom. How are you?" Lindsey, asked as this situation was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
"How am I? Well, my 20 year old daughter is with my mother, who by the way is still wanted by the U.S. goverment, and you might have killed a man in Milan. How do you think I feel?" Syd asked her daughter.  
  
"Mom. Might have killed? Of course I killed the guy, it's pretty obvious and he's not the first one. Dad told me who you really are. I always thought you were the dullest people on the earth but then I find out my dad's Mr. Sark but I don't quite remember you're name, mom..." Lindsey was telling her mom, when her mom interupted her.  
  
"Lindsey, can I talk to your father, please?" Syd asked, fuming now.  
  
"Yes, Audrey?" He asked, calm as ever.  
  
"You told her!!!? Are you insane!!? Do you know how stupid that was!!? Off course, she always had you wrapped around her fingers." Syd started out almost screaming and then ended in a low, half-mean whisper.  
  
Jack and Vaughn just looked at the angry Bristow woman in front of them.  
  
"Audrey, sweetie, she asked and well, you know Linds is one of the two people I can't lie to." His lame answear came, he looked at the people around them; he saw in Irina's eyes that she was gonna burst out laughing any minute now, Lindsey the same and Mikhail was kinda confused.  
  
"That's your answear? She asked you and you couldn't lie to her? You really must be losing your touch." She said, in a biting tone. Her dad stood up and took the phone from her.  
  
"Sydney, I think you should let me talk to Irina before you say something to your husband that you're both gonna regret." Was heard through the phone, which Sark still held to his ear.  
  
"Mr. Holt. Could you pass my ex-wife the phone?" Jack asked Sark, who handed the phone over to Irina, still slightly hurt over his wife's comments on his slip-up with their daughter.  
  
"Hello, Jack. Long time since we've spoken to each other. How's everything?" Irina asked him, in her always-calm-and-nothing's-wrong tone.  
  
"You knew she was your grand-child, didn't you? Still as manipulative as you were 20 years ago. How could you?" He asked her, his anger boiling.  
  
"Now, Jack, I knew nothing. I came here to meet Mikhail's new recruit. It wasn't until I saw her here that I saw how similar she looked to her parents. I had no idea. I just knew she was good and have heard remarkable things about her this last year." Irina said, smiling at Lindsey who beamed and looked at Mikhail who also was very proud. But then she looked at her dad and saw anger, disappointement, hurt and other feelings in his clear blue eyes. That killed her smile and she suddenly felt really bad, not for allt the people she had killed but because she knew this wasn't the life her mum and dad wanted for her.  
  
"What do you mean 'remarkable things' ?" Jack asked, but before he got the answear a calmed-down Syd took the phone from him and asked her mother to give her husband the phone.  
  
"Could you two leave the room. I need to talk to him, in private." Syd asked Vaughn and her father. They looked at each other and walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
"Simon, could you ask everybody at your end to leave too." She told him, as she sat down.  
  
"Could you all, go out?" He asked, and they all went out and closed the doors.  
  
"What?" He asked, more tired and hurt evadent in his voice than anger.  
  
"you know I didn't mean what I said earliar, right? I was just angry that you told our child about our past. I didn't want her to know. I'm sorry, you know that, right?" She tells him, in this low, soothing voice.  
  
"Yeah, I know you didn't mean it but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt me. You know, I am human even though most peopel wouldn't think so. When you say something like that it hurts. You're the only one who can hurt me like that." He tells her, in the same tired & hurt toned voice.  
  
"Yeah, I know and I'm really sorry. You know I love you and I'd never intenionally would hurt you like that. Like I said I was just angry and you know I can't controll my anger really well. I admit it, I'm a hothead." She tells him, trying to joke a bit.  
  
"Yeah, you are. Let's hope Lindsey didn't get that form you, since she seems to be pretty deep in this world now and in this world, not good to be a hothead. I love you, too." He tells her, he was still a little angry but his love of her was more than that.  
  
"See you soon?" Syd asked him.  
  
"Yeah, when are you coming?" He asked her.  
  
"I'll catch a plane tomorrow. Bye." She tells him, as she hangs up at the same time as him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT;  
  
Sark woke up in the middle of the night, not unusual when he was not at home with Sydney, and found that he was hungry. On his way back from the kitchen, he sees that there's someone in the second floor living room.  
  
When he opens the door, to the living room, better he sees Lindsey watching TV from the sofa. He sists down besides her and sees that she's watching Triple X on DVD. (the one with Vin diesel. Love that movie. ~ C)  
  
"What are you doing?" He asks her, as he bites down in a sandwich.  
  
"Dad, I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing." She tells him, slightly annoyed that she's not alone anymore.  
  
"Why aren't you asleep?" He asks her, but he thinks he might know the answear.  
  
"I slept for 4 hours. I never sleep for more than 4 -5 hours anymore. I woke up and felt like watching TV. Why aren't you asleep?" She asks him, never taking her eyes of the TV.  
  
"Got hungry." He lifted the plate with the half-eaten sandwich, "You have dreams about them, don't you?" He asked, he didn't have to exsplain what he meant because as she turned around and looked into his eyes, he saw that she understood him.  
  
"Yeah. It doesn't bother me as much as it did. This is just my routine now. I probably couldn't sleep more than 4 -5 hours, even if I wanted." She tells him, looking down at her drawstring-shorts and play with the drawstring.  
  
"I used to have them when I started, too. If you do this long enough, they'll stop. Try and get some sleep, even in front of the TV. You do know that this is not the life me and your mother wanted for you and that if we had known, we would have done everything to stop this from happening." He tells his daughter, as he leaves the living room to go back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sark woke up a little after noon the next day, when he was walking towards the kitchen he heard screaming and shouting from the basement. He ran back to his room and got his gun. He goes down to the basement and there was his daughter; tourturing what seemed like a guard he had seen her talk to yesterday. She was using this hunting knife to carve into his bare chest. (like vamp-willow did to puppy in ses.3 of BtVs, in the wish-verse. ~ C)  
  
The guard was shouting that he didn't know what she was talking about, that she knew him, that he would never betray her and things like that. She stops for a while and asks him again who he works for. He doesn't say anything and she continues for a little while, then Mikhail comes downstairs and tells her that she should just kill him. So, she takes the gun from Mikhail and shoots the guard between the eyes.  
  
She stands up, hands Mik the gun again and tells him she's gonna go wash her knife. She goes to the bathroom that's in the basement. Sark joins her in the bathroom, where she's put her knife in the sink and lets the water run over the knife while she also cleans her hands off the blood. Maybe trying a little to hard.  
  
"Didn't you really know that guy? Do you really think he betrayed you?" He asks his daughter, when she looks up, he sees her reflection in the mirror and sees sadness in her eyes. He's about to say something else, when Mikhail comes into the bathroom as well and Sark sees every speck of sadness disappear and insted there's only playfullness in her eyes and she turns around after drying her hands on her slightly bloodied denim jeans.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
TBC....  
  
*What do you think? This chapter probably took me the longest to write. It's 3 1/2 pages. I hope it doesn't suck. I really tried. Just remember that they're always out of charecter when I write.* 


	6. unbetaed:She has that from you, you know

Two Years  
  
by: Crimson Snow  
  
Disclaimer in ch.1  
  
Chapter. 6  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. This fic happens in 2023. This is still un-beta-ed. This might be the last chapter for a long time. I'm so sorry but I still haven't got the net at home. As soon as I can get online, I'll do that and hopefully update. And there might be a little S/V on vaughn's part, okay. But it's only to show that Vaughn is still in 'LOVE' with her. Syd's with Sark and she's happy. ~ Crimson Snow, 26-27.11.2003 (6-5 days till ses.2 DVD's are out.)  
  
Last Time:  
  
*She stands up, hands Mik the gun again and tells him she's gonna go wash her knife. She goes to the bathroom that's in the basement. Sark joins her in the bathroom, where she's put her knife in the sink and lets the water run over the knife while she also cleans her hands off the blood. Maybe trying a little too hard.  
  
"Didn't you really know that guy? Do you really think he betrayed you?" He asks his daughter, when she looks up, he sees her reflection in the mirror and sees sadness in her eyes. He's about to say something else, when Mikhail comes into the bathroom as well and Sark sees every speck of sadness disappear and insted there's only playfullness in her eyes and she turns around after drying her hands on her slightly bloodied denim jeans.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi. How was your trip?" Sark asked Syd, before he kissed her.  
  
"Yeah. It was an okay trip. But still long. And I missed you." She tells him, as they kiss again but are interupted by Lindsey.  
  
"Okay. I know you love each other and everything but I really didn't need to see that. You're my parents. Creepy images in my head. And there's not a lot of things I find creepy." Their 20 year old daughter tells them, as she walks up the stairs, smirking. She loved teasing her parents.  
  
"What are you going to do with her?" Syd asked, suddenly wrried now. Understandingly, she had a right to be worried. Her daughter was in the world Syd and Sark had escaped 20 years ago.  
  
"I don't think it's going to help talking to her. Maybe something more drastic? I just don't know what yet. Well, should I take your bags up to our room?" He asked his rightfully concerned wife.  
  
"What? Oh, bags. Sure, thanks, honey." She tells him, as he picks up her bags and she follows him up the stairs to their guest-room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Vaughn asked his newly-wed wife, Lauren Reed, as they were on their way home.  
  
"Spaghetti? I'll help you cook." She tells him, smiling even though her nose was in a folder that she had taken with her home, to read.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that I'm not a good cook?" He asks her, she looks up from the papers in the folder and smiles at him.  
  
"Well, yeah. No offence, darling, but you are a horrible cook." (Don't really know that. Let's pretend. ~ C) Lauren told her husband, before returning to her papers.  
  
"By the way, where are all the files on the murders, that have been commited with that one specific hunting-knife? try and find an especially wicked looking hunting-knife the net tomorrow in school or maybe just the one faith used. ~ C Where the people have been repeatatly cut, stabbed and slashed. I need those files for my investigation." Lauren told his husband, as he was parking the car.  
  
"I had them but I loaned them to Jack Bristow." Vaughn told her, as they got out of the car and onto the sidewalk in front of their home.  
  
"Mike, why does Jack Bristow have those files?" Lindsey asked her husband.  
  
"He's helping me with something." He tells her, as he opens the front door.  
  
"Helping you with what, exactly?" She asks him, as she steps into the hallway and puts her briefcase on the floor next to the table where they always put their keyes and mail.  
  
"I can't tell you that, Lauren. At least not right now. Can we just drop it for now?" He asked, as he losend up his tie, unbuttoned his suit-jacket and Lauren took of her high-heeled shoes and jacket.  
  
"Alright, for now. So, what do you say? Spaghetti?" She asked, smiling at him as they headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, spaghetti it is." He tells her, as he grabs her and kisses her. Then lets her go.  
  
*This should be me and Syd.* Vaughn thought, as he followed his wife into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There's a knock on Jack's door, as he's unpacking his things into the closet in his guest room in Mikhail's house. He had arrived with Syd but had gone right away to find someone who could tell him where he could stay for the night. Besides, he really wasn't that comfortable with watching his only daughter with Mr. Sark. Still after 20 years he still called him Mr. Sark.  
  
"Come in, it's open." Jack told, whoever was knocking. His grand-daughter opened the door.  
  
"Hi, grandpa. I believe you have some files on murders that have been commited with this one specific hunting-knife. Why do you have them? Why are you even here?" She asked, as she sat down on his bed and looked at him like she had just asked him what book he was reading at the moment.  
  
"How did you know about those files?" He asked, he hadn't talked to any one about them and his briefcase, in which they were, hadn't left his sight since he got there. So, she couldn't have checked there.  
  
"Someone told me over the phone, a few short minutes ago. What do you want with them?" She asked him, as she got up from the bed.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask if any of them were by any chance commited by you?" He asks, as he opens the briefcase and takes out some folders.  
  
She takes them and looks through them for a minute.  
  
"Well, I did more than half of these last year. Don't you have anything newer?" She asked him, as she handed him back the folders and he put them back in the briefcase.  
  
"Newer? How many more have yo killed?" He asked, shocked. She had asked him like nothing was more normal.  
  
"About 12, well, 13 with the guard from this morning. That all you came here for or did you just wanna reason to see Irina again?" Lindsey asked, smirking and amusement in her eyes.  
  
"That's actually about it." He tells her. She walks to the door and opens it.  
  
"Well, I'll be off then. See you later." She tells him, as she walks out the doors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I could see the sadness in her eyes this morning after she killed that guy but as soon as Mikhail entered the bathroom it disappeard and she was playfull and had these vibes coming off her that said 'I don't give a fuck that I just toutured and killed a guy'." Sark tells Syd, later that night as they were in bed and Syd was making circles with her finger on his chest.  
  
It was quite distracting, but he couldn't get Lindsey's split personality off his mind. (Find the lyrics for pink's 'split personality' on the net and maybe use at the end of this fic or later in the fic. ~ C)  
  
"She has that from you, you know." Syd said, as she looked up and saw that what she said hurt her husband. But it was true, well, true over 20 years ago.  
  
"Yeah, and she has her coinceince from you." He tells Syd, but when he looks down, he sees a asleep Syd using his chest as a pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
*Well, what do ya think. I stayed up late to finish this and I'm supposed to go to class tomorrow at 8:10 AM and I have to wake up almost before 7:00 AM so I can dress and stuff because I have to catch a bus at 7:36 or 7:56 AM. And I'm not a morning person. I'm a night-owl. Well, hope ya like. Might be the last chappy for some time. If I don't write more untill late HAPPY CHRISTMAS, HOLIDAYS AND NEW YEAR!!!! ~ CRIMSON SNOW (DRU), ICELAND 27.11.2003* 


	7. unbetaed:Colchester, England

Two Years  
  
by: Crimson Snow  
  
Disclaimer in ch.1  
  
Chapter. 7  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. This fic happens in 2023. This is still un-beta-ed. This really might be the last chapter for a long time. I'm so sorry but I still haven't got the net at home. As soon as I can get online, I'll do that and hopefully update.   
  
By the way, what syd said to sark in the last ch. and people though was harsh, well, syd was half-joking, half-serious. ~ C  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
*"I could see the sadness in her eyes this morning after she killed that guy but as soon as Mikhail entered the bathroom it disappeard and she was playfull and had these vibes coming off her that said 'I don't give a fuck that I just toutured and killed a guy'." Sark tells Syd, later that night as they were in bed and Syd was making circles with her finger on his chest.  
  
It was quite distracting, but he couldn't get Lindsey's split personality off his mind.  
  
"She has that from you, you know." Syd said, as she looked up and saw that what she said hurt her husband. But it was true, well, true over 20 years ago.  
  
"Yeah, and she has her coinceince from you." He tells Syd, but when he looks down, he sees a asleep Syd using his chest as a pillow.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
2013:  
  
"Lindsey, sweetie, this is Lauren and she going to watch you while me and your dad go out with our friends." Sydney Bristow tells her 10 year old daughter, who was sitting on the hotel bed watching TV and only side-glancing at the 15 year old blonde near the door.  
  
"Hi, Lauren." Lindsey says, without taking her eyes of the TV. Sydney rolls her eyes and smiles.  
  
"Now, she's alread eaten her dinner and all. Just make sure she gone to bed before nine. Okay? We'll be back around 12 a clock. Any questions?" Syd asked Lauren, who still stood by the door, in her coat, shoes and everything.  
  
"No, nothing. But is there a number where I can reach you if something comes up?" She asks Syd.  
  
"Here are both our cellphone-numbers. Come on Audrey, you know how John hates it when someone's late for one of his dinnerpartys." Sark tells Syd, as he put on his black suit jacket.  
  
They were in Colchester, England and on they're way to one of John Edwards (Don't ask. Lousy name, I know. ~ C) dinnerpartys.  
  
Syd was wearing this golden dress that stopped a few inches below her knees, was compleatly backless except for the 8 straps (4 on each side. They kinda go criss-cross on your back. I have to admit, it's one of my dresses. I've only worn it once but it's very beautiful. I don't have a very active-social life. ~ C) and she had a golden shawl and peach-colored stilettos. Sark just wore a black suit.  
  
"Bye, bye, Lindsey. You be good to your babysitter." Syd told her daughter, as her and Sark were headed for the door.  
  
"I'll try, Mom. But I'm not making any promises!!" Lindsey yelled after them, giggling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
2021:  
  
"What's your name, please?" The woman, at the regstration desk asked Lindsey Holt. (Please bear with me, I have no idea what I'm talking about here. ~ C)  
  
"Lindsey Holt." She told the slightly old woman.  
  
"Lindsey Holt? Oh, My god! Is that you? My, you have grown since I last saw you. What has it been? 8 years now, right?" A blonde asked Lindsey.  
  
Lindsey just for a moment looks at the person.  
  
"Lauren, right? You babaysat me when I was ten. I was in england with my parents. Wow, this is weird. Well, how have ya been?" Lindsey asked, the 23 year old woman in front of her.  
  
"Oh, I'm good. Got a new job and everything. Are you going here?" Lauren asked her, pointing to Lindsey's books.  
  
"Yeah, just started. Came from Egypt like two weeks ago. Mom was with me for the first week but then she went back home. Do you go here?" She asked Lauren.  
  
"Oh, no. I was just helping a friend. So, Umh, it was nice meeting you and all but I have to be going now. See you around?" Lauren asked Linds.  
  
"Yeah, see you around. Bye!!" She yelles after the disappering form of her former babysitter from england.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...  
  
*I wish I could write more but I'm drawing a blank here, people. I just wanted to get that outta my system. And yes, those are flashbacks. I wish I could have written more but well, you know, I think I'm getting a slight case of writers block. ~ Crimson Snow, 28.11.2003, 4-5 days till ses.2 comes out on DVD. ;)* 


	8. unbetaed:Genes

Two Years  
  
by: Crimson Snow  
  
Disclaimer in ch.1  
  
Chapter. 8  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. This fic happens in 2023. This is still un-beta-ed. This is the LAST chapter!!! YAY!!! Hope you enjoy. And please I need feedback, I really do. ~ C  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
*He heard some noise come from the backyard. When he got there, the guy lay dead near the pool. He looked up from the body, and looked into cold, emotionless, blue eyes.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What happend, Lindsey? Last time I spoke to you, you were okay. Did something happen, to make you change?"Sark asked his daughter, who stood in front of him dressed in a ripped & sparkling candy apple red strapless dress.  
  
"Well, 'DAD', first my name's not Lindsey anymore. It's Julie. I know I'm only 20 and life's going to throw a lot of s*** at me but I'm going to try and avoid most of it. I've noticed it's not a good thing to trust or care about anyone but yourself, so I'm gonna do that. It's in my genes. My grandmum an ex-KGB agent, my mom and grand-father ex-CIA/SD-6 double agents and my dad an ex-freelancing assasin. And you want to know what happend?" She asks him.  
  
~*~THREE WEEKS AGO:~*~  
  
"So, did you like it?" Lindsey asked Mikhail, when they were leaving this movie theater that only showed old movies.  
  
"It was okay. Have you seen this movie often?" He asks her, as she walked beside him.  
  
"I first saw it with my mom on TV when I was 12. It's one of my favorite movies." She tells him smiling, as she turned to him and was going to kiss him ... when he falls to the ground.  
  
She sees that somethings gone through his chest. Near the heart, maybe even through it. He's already dead. His blood on her hands.  
  
It must've been a silenced gun or something. Maybe a sniper with a rifle.  
  
~*~BACK TO SARK & LINDS:~*~  
  
"He was killed? Do you know by whom?" Her dad asked, as she cleaned her knife on the dead guys white shirt.  
  
It had just been a quick slit throat. Nothing fancy.  
  
"You wouldn't have anything to do with Michael Vaughn's murder two weeks and 2 days ago, would you?" Sark asked Linds, his former questions forgotten, who was sitting on the edge of the pool and dipping sholess feet in it.  
  
"No, not really. Except, maybe, that I told her to kill her husband. You know, like that Allison woma ..." Linds was saying, when she was interupted by her father's cold words.  
  
"What the hell do you know about Allison?" He asked.  
  
"She was a project Christmas kid who killed mom's best friend, Francie Malfoy, and was also one of the doubles that they used project Helix on. Also an old flame of yours and someone Mom tried to kill. And how do I know about stuff that happend before I was born? All thanks to grandma. But like I was saying, like that Allison woman, even if she had feelings for this Michael guy she still killed him. Off course, I had to bend the truth a little to get her to work with me but not that much." (When she kinda recruited Lauren, Lauren had already been working at the NSC for a year. ~ C) Linds tells him, looking down into the water. The water was the same color as her eyes now. She also had short, red hair now and had been going under the name Julie for the last three weeks.  
  
"Did you know that 'THAT MICHAEL GUY' was you Mothers old boyfriend and well, long-time friend?" He asked his daughter, as she finished drying off her feet and was now putting back on her black high-heels.  
  
"I can't really recall that I did, so? You know, I really should be going and you should be thinking the same." She tells him, as she walks into the house to find her coat and purse.  
  
She's about to walk out the door, when he grabs her arm but she shakes his arm off.  
  
"You may be my father but I won't hesitate to hurt you if I have to. Bye, DAD!" She tells him, too fake - cheerly.  
  
~*~THREE DAYS LATER: EGYPT~*~  
  
When Sydney came back home from shopping , she sensed that she wasn't alone. It couldn't be Adam, because his car wasn't in the driveway and he wasn't due home untill the next day. She puts her bags away slowly and started by getting the gun that was hidden near the outdoor. She saw starts checking the rooms and when she opens Lindsey's old room, there was her daughter on the bed looking at some photos that Syd regonized were from the time they had been in England when Linds was 10. Linds was in jeans and a cornflower blue halter top. The pictures she was now looking at were some photos that had been taken off Lindsey and Lauren by themselves.  
  
Without looking at her mother, Lindsay said; "I killed her, you know. I had too, she was going to tell her boss at the NSC, even though they'd probably arrest her, that she was working for me. And this was after I told her, and she did, kill her husband. I think dad told me he was an old boyfriend of yours. I'm sorry, mom, but he found out about Lauren." Lindsey told her mom, who was shocked, "I don't know why I did all this, I should have just stayed in school." She said, as she looked up at her mother with eyes full of un-shed tears. "I need help, mom. I want help." She tells her mom, that despite the shock, sat down beside her daughter and hugged her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A day later, Sark comes home and finds Syd reading a book in their living-room. She looks up and smiles a sad smile, but still a sunshine-y smile. He sees Linds sitting in a chair, on the patio outside the living room. He looked at his wife, questioningly.  
  
"She came home yesterday. She was in her room looking at some photos, when I found her there after I came home from shopping." Syd told him, as he went to the open patio-door and walked through it, to get to his daughter.  
  
She was just sitting there, watching nothing, really. She sense him behind her and looks up at him, her natural brown eye-color back.  
  
"Hi, sorry about last time. I guess I don't have it in my genes. I couldn't go on like that anymore, I just couldn't stand it." She tells him, as she started to look back at nothing special really. He just pulled a chair for himself, next to her and watched with her for a while.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!!! ~ PLEASE, R&R !!!  
  
Thanks to Tamara for all her help!! Really helped when I was unsure of something.  
  
And thanks for all the great replys. Hope you liked the end.  
  
I finished this fic (in whole 16 and 1/2 pages.) in my christmas vaction and when I finished it I didn't know when I was gonna be able to update it.  
  
I guess she (Linds) was more like her mother than father. Not that he didn't regret what he did but maybe just not as much as mother and daughter.  
  
I can't really make a sequle of this, well, I could but it wouldn't probably have Syd, Sark, Irina, Jack or nobody that we know from ALIAS. JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE WHOLE FIC, PLEASE. THANKS!!!  
  
~CRIMSON SNOW,  
  
Iceland (Dru) 


End file.
